iStudy Grammar
by Arianna4President
Summary: Freddie has to help Sam with her grammar homework...will they fight or their true feelings will be revealed? If you wanna know... well, read it! :D


**Ciao gente! :D**

**I meant, hi people! :D**

**I was helping my sister doing her grammar homework and I had the idea of this fanfiction!**

**Now that I think about it, it's not the first time homework inspire me to write fanfictions...creepy! .**

**Anyway, I've got a poll on my profile, so please, vote... and read this fanfiction, review and forgive my errors!:D**

* * *

" Aaarg, I can't belive this! " Sam complained as she and Carly went out from school.

" Come on, Sam, it's not that bad! " Carly tried to calm her down " You just have to take private grammar lessons it's not the end of the world! "

" I don't want a nub teaching me something! " Sam murmured.

" Were you talking about me? " asked Freddie, smirking, as he joined them.

" Whoa, Benson, are you finally admitting you're a nub? " Sam smirked as well.

" If that makes you happy, then yes " he answered.

Carly couldn't help but giggle noticing Sam's blush. _No one_ ever made Sam Puckett blush. No one. Well, until now.

" What were you talking about, anyway? " asked Freddie.

" Sam has to take private grammar lessons, according to Mrs Briggs, to pass tomorrow's test on grammatical analysis " answered Carly, as they kept walking to the Bushwell Plaza.

" Oh. I can teach you, if you want " he suggested to Sam.

" No way I'm spending my afternoon with you! " the blond girl exclaimed.

Instead of being offended, Freddie just rolled his eyes. He knew her too well to take her seriously.

" You didn't seem to mind about that, yesterday afternoon, when we were at the Groovy Smoothie and I paid for you! " he pointed out.

Sam sighed, but smiling a bit " Fine, fine! You're gonna teach me grammar! "

" You can use the iCarly studio " suggested Carly " Spencer has to go to the dump to find some pieces for his next sculpture, this afternoon, and he basically _begged_ me to go with him, soo.. "

* * *

That afternoon, the two frenemies were sitting on the beanbags in the iCarly studio, obviously bored. Studying grammar wasn't their idea of fun, really.

" Okay, let's repeat the grammatical analysis " started Freddie, before Sam interrupted him.

" I'm bored, Fredbag! " she complained, yawning.

Freddie didn't answer " Why don't we play a game? " he asked instead.

Those words immediately captured Sam's attention " A game? "

" A game " he repeated.

" Okay, there's no need to keep repeating that! " she snapped " What's this game, anyway? "

" I'll say the definition and you're gonna find the word and then, the sentence "

Sam shrugged " Okay "

" ... Okay... Personal pronoun subject, first person, singular " he started.

" I " answered Sam, satisfied. That was easy.

" Verb to love, first person, singular, present "

" Love " she answered, satisfied again.

Freddie looked a bit nervous, saying the last definition " Personal pronoun subject, second person, singular "

" You " said Sam, before realizing what the whole sentence meant. She looked shocked at Freddie who, on the contrary, was looking out of the window, nervous.

_He loves... he loves __**me**__?, _she thought.

" We... we should go on " Sam pointed out to break the awkward silence between them.

They studied like that for almost half of an hour, with Freddie saying the definition and Sam guessing, when the girl suddenly stopped answering.

" What's wrong? " he asked, always avoiding to look at her into her eyes.

" It's my turn now " she said, serious " I'll say the definition, you're gonna guess "

" Okay " Freddie looked a bit nervous.

" Personal pronoun subject, first person, singular " she began.

" I "

" Verb to love, first person, singular, present " Sam went on, smirking.

" Love " Freddie looked increasingly unsure.

" Personal pronoun subject, second person, singular " she went on.

" You? " he almost asked.

" Conjunction "

" And? "

" Try again " Sam smirked.

Freddie wasn't breathing when he said " Too "

" Common name, but since it's too hard to guess, I add that it's a name I call you very often "

" Nub " Freddie was sure this time, and Sam nodded, always smirking.

He smiled as well as he said " Modal verb that begins with W "

" Would "

" Personal pronoun subject, second person, singular "

" You "

" Verb to like, first person, singular, present "

" Like "

" Preposition "

" To? " guessed Sam, and Freddie nodded.

" Verb to kiss, infinitive "

" Kiss " she answered, satisfied.

" Personal pronoun object, first person, singular and question mark"

" Me? " Sam finished the sentence, smiling.

" We should study grammar more often, Frednub " she added, pressing her lips on to his.

* * *

**That was it. **

**If you liked it, review.**

**If you didn't...review as well! :D**

**PS: I'm the only one depressed because school starts on Monday?**


End file.
